You Have My Soul
by ace-detective33
Summary: The body count rises every day, more people being taken from their grasps, the random violence directed towards the gang making absolutely no sense to anyone. Will anyone be saved from monster tearing their lives apart? Chie x Yosuke as main, Souji x Naoto, Yukiko x Kanji, Rise x Teddie. Also, please review if you are interested for me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

AceDetective: My first actual horror story! Well, I'm not good at handling horror, much less writing them, so, this might not be all that good... It'll depend on you guys if you want me to continue, which I doubt will happen. But, oh well!

Naoto: Well, AceDetective-san, I presume that you have many more stories to work on?

AceDetective: Well, erm... I guess this is my second side-project. I'm kinda blanking out on From The Bottom To The Top (Please, I seriously need ideas... PM if possible? Please?) and Masaru-kun is working on The Persona Apocalypse. So you guys are stuck with this for a while. And also, it's my first story in which the main couple isn't Souji x Naoto - it's focusing on Chie x Yosuke! Oh, and just a note the gang is older by two years, and Souji is coming back for summer break. So, disclaimer?

Naoto: Persona 4 and it's characters do not belong to AceDetective-san. She only owns herself and her plot.

Both: Let's begin.

* * *

19 year old Chie was finally allowed to stay home alone, much too late in her opinion. Oh, little did she know what was going to happen.

**Chie's POV**

Welp, my parents finally let me stay home alone. Actually, this is really just the second time, but, geesh, they seriously are overprotective. But, well... It's hard to admit, I'm... scared. I'm just sitting here on my couch in a fetal position, rocking front and back, front and back. Every little sound has me jumping up 10 feet into air.

This wasn't the same as last time, where I was (close) to fine. But today, in the news, I saw that a girls my age was kidnapped. Not in Inaba, of course. Even though, even if the chances were second to zero, I was scared that the kidnapper would go after me.

_Scratch, scratch..._

I heard something coming from the window. It was probably the trees, but I felt compelled to check it out. I walked over and unlocked my window, then pulled it up. I looked around. _See? _I thought to myself, _It's nothing_. Then I slowly lowered my gaze...

And there was a bloody face.

"Aaaagh!" I exclaimed and shut the window, then locked it.

"S-shoot." I grabbed my phone and quickly hit the three that was reserved especially for Yosuke. In three terrifying rings, he answered.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Yosuke, please, please get here quick!" I exclaimed into the phone, not even trying to keep my cool.

"Uhm, sure?" He continued, "I was already heading there for the meeting anyways. So, five minutes, I'll be there." And he hung the phone up.

... After a while, I heard footsteps upstairs. Oh my gosh, that thing must be in here! Ah, shoot, what do I do, what do I do? I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I heard the footsteps again, and whispered to myself, "Oh God, oh God..."

_Ding dong, ding dong._

It must be Yosuke! I ran, dropping my knife on the counter and I opened the door. I was overjoyed to see Yosuke, and in the spur of the moment I hugged him tightly, "Thank God!"

He sighed, "Geez, why'd you call me here anyways?"

"I saw a bloody face and then I heard footsteps upstairs, twice!"

"Are you sure you didn't see a cat?"

I stared at him blankly, using my version of Naoto's look. "Please tell me how I would mistake a cat for a bloody face?"

"Erm, um.. It'd be logical?" He shrugged.

"Well, since when did you use logic?" I tried to regain my usual personality.

All he did was blush.

After a few awkward seconds of staring at each other, he finally spoke, "Well, let's go check it out."

"What!? No!"

"Maybe, it is a cat. Besides... I feel, um, that it's... Calling, to me."

"CALLING TO YOU!? Have you really lost it?" I said, my mouth wide open. No way could that thing be _calling _to him! Now I regret not calling one of the others, they surely would've taken me out of the house by now.

It was no use. Yosuke was already heading up the stairs. I ran after him. He turned to me, and gave me one of his cocky smiles, "See? There's nothing."

I looked over his shoulder, to see that the bloody face was at the end of the hallway, "Erm, Y-yosuke, turn around."

And he did. I saw his eyes widen as he dragged me into the nearest room, which, to my luck, was the bathroom.

Oh great.

**Yosuke's POV **

"Erm, Y-yosuke, turn around." Chie said, looking over my shoulder.

I did, to see a person with a bloody face, a black robe, and an ax. It's skin was really pale. It was really creepy, and I didn't think, I just dragged Chie into the nearest room - the bathroom.

Unfortunately, the thing got to the door, trying to push it open, and while I was pushing with all my might, Chie had her back pressed up against the far wall. Gosh, this thing was strong!

"Chie! Help *pant* me! And don't kick down the door!" She nodded and crawled over, then pushed on the door.

**Chie's POV (A/N Sorry for all the switches, PM or review if you get confused and need an explanation)**

It felt like we were fighting a losing battle, this creature was strong, even for us. I looked at him, seeing fear in his eyes. He had never been this scared, from what I know. But then, as he looked at me, something snapped in him.

As the creature's hand started to inch in, we pushed hard on her hand, and she withdrew it with a quite feminine yelp. And in that moment, we were able to shut the door closed and lock it. But yet, there was one thought that wouldn't stop repeating itself over and over again in my mind, and I think Yosuke was thinking it too, because we said it at the same time,

"Are we going to die?"

* * *

AceDetective: Welp, chapter over! Review if you want me to continue, because if not I'll have a better story up. OK, see you guys! AceDetective out!


	2. Chapter 2

AceDetective: I'm deciding to continue this story, because I've had a lot of friends in real life check this story and they want to help me continue it. So sorry to all the haters! Bleh, :P !  
Naoto: AceDetective-san, I don't believe that was necessary.  
Dokidokiangel: Hi! I'm one of Ace's real life friends! Nice to meet y'all! And Naoto, that was necessary.  
Naoto: *Giving Dokidokiangel the "Look".*  
RhythmBoi: Yo! Wassup? I'm another one of Ace's few friends.  
Naoto: AceDetective, I'm starting to think your friends are as crazy as the others.  
AceDetective: Yeah, I'm pretty much the only sane one here. Oh and Rhythm, I have a lot of friends. Speaking of those friends, only two will appear in each chapter intro and ending, so you'll have to wait a while to meet all of them. Who's doing disclaimer?  
RythymBoi: Um, duh, me!  
Dokidokiangel: No, me!  
*The two start fighting*  
AceDetective: I wonder when those two are gonna get together. Well, they're busy, so, Naoto, would you do the honors?  
Naoto: Very well, AceDetective doesn't own Persona 4 or any of it's characters. She only owns her friends, herself, and her plot.  
All: Let's start!

* * *

**Chie's POV**  
"Are we going to die?"  
I looked at him, trembling. Then I suddenly realized something. The meeting! Oh shoot, what do I do?  
"Um, Yosuke, I have a feeling that that meeting isn't gonna happen."  
And again, his eyes widened. I'm guessing he just realized it too.  
"Aww, shit, what do we do?"  
"We could call them. Do you have your phone?" I asked him. My phone was downstairs.  
"No, I think I left it downstairs. Where's yours?"  
Oh come on, seriously?  
"Well, I kinda left it downstairs."  
"Are you stupid?!" He practically shouted at me.  
"Says the person who also left his phone."  
He pauses.  
Well, this is awkward.

**Yosuke's POV**  
She was right. I did leave my phone, yet I was calling her stupid. I guess I'm the stupid one here.

Oh well, I guess I have to apologize, "O-oh.. Sorry."

We sat there in an awkward silence until the scratching stopped. I guess that the thing had given up on getting in,but I had a feeling that it just wasn't immediately out there right now. If we tried to get out, it might attack us from a corner and-

_Ding dong, ding dong._My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell and a ,"Chie, I'm home!"

And suddenly, we had a much bigger problem than the group.

"Yosuke, we have to go! My mom is down there? What if that thing gets to her?" She shudders at the thought.

I try to convince her but she wouldn't listen she was already at the door. I sighed, was the girl really this determined?

"Fine, Chie, but be ready." I propped myself up to stand. We walked down, to see her mother hanging up her coat... And that thing right behind her! She turned to me and smiled, "Oh, Yosuke, you're here! I'm sure Chie-chan called you up because she was scared. Thank you for that!"

I tried to get the words out of my mouth, I mean, I did, but they were incredibly soft, "Um, S-satonaka-san, could you come here?"

"Hmmm, alright Yosuke-kun, just give me a second to hang my bag-" She turned around and locked "eyes" with the monster. She couldn't move, her brain shut down in fear.

I didn't even think, I slapped my hand over Chie's eyes, ignoring her yelp in pain. I knew what was going to happen, and Chie definitely didn't deserve to see it. The monster smirked as he brought down his scythe into Satonaka-san's shoulder. She held her shoulder as if it would connect, but it wouldn't. She tried to dodge the next attack, but the monster was too fast. He swung again, hitting her chest. I knew she was dead with that. Both of us knew. That thing looked up at me, and smirked again. That smirk sent a chill down my spine, and as that thing swung down again, I turned, taking Chie's hand, and ran. I didn't want to see what else would happen, because that thing would make Satonaka-san's death as painful as possible. I ran into Chie's room and shut the door, panting.

"What was that that?!" Chie shouted, backing up into a wall.

I smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Chie, I did that because you shouldn't have seen what I've seen."

She kept backing up, until she hit a shelf and a glass figurine fell to the floor and shattered. It was just like her mother, all torn up and broken. From a distance I heard laughing and shouting. I walked over to the open balcony, to see that laughing and shouting was from the gang. And they were heading here. _Here_. Ah, shit, what am I going to do? I looked over the balcony, then I looked to Chie, and whispered, "It's them."

Then, I had a plan. Chie would definitely wouldn't agree, but oh well, here goes. I grabbed Chie bridal-style, walked over to the balcony, and in the spur of the moment I whispered,

"We're gonna jump babe."

* * *

AceDetective: Alright! I planned on making shorter, but this is already short, so me and my friends decided to add in stuff from chapter 3 that would've been better here.

Dokidokiangel: Bye guys!

RhythmBoi: Keep cool, dudes!

AceDetective: Alright, see you guys next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

AceDetective: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've got to balance a ton of things, and school starts next week.. But I'll try to update... I mean, school is pretty easy for me so.. Yeah. Anyways, DISCLAIMER TIMU! I don't own P4 AT ALL. (*Sobs*) L-let's g-go... Oh, by the way, I got rid of my friends in this story... They're just bugging me.

* * *

The two fell out of the open balcony, their bodies heading to hit the ground hard. Yosuke's leg was shaking from the impact, as he fell to his knees. Chie rolled herself out of his arms. The rest of the gang stopped where they where and stared at the petrified girl and the triumphant boy.

"Yosuke-senpai, how'd you do that, huh? And what are you doing with Chie-senpai?" Rise questioned them. She looked like she was both disgusted and proud of Yosuke.

"No time!" Chie panted, "Just run away as far as possible!"

Everyone stared at her for a moment while Yosuke looked around with a very disorientated expression, as if wondering how he came to be outside, before Chie screamed at them once more. "GO!"

Yosuke obeyed Chie at least, taking her hand and dragging her after him. As he passed the others he grabbed Yukiko's hand as well and traded Chie's for Souji's. As he dragged his friend's along the others frantically chased after him, yelling frenzied questions that got jumbled up in the air.

Chie chanced a glance back and let out a high pitched scream. The figure was exiting the house and watching them go with something akin to amusement. She turned back to face front and sped up. Unfortunately her scream got the others' attention though, and they all looked back in unison before letting out almost as equally scared yells.

"What the hell is _that_?" Souji questioned as he hurried to keep up with Yosuke, who was all but pulling her arm out of the socket.

"Don't ask me!" he yelled back in response, "It's not good though, that's for sure!"

"What's wrong with it's face? It's like it's a corpse or something!" Rise yelled as she raced to keep up. The group quickly rounded the corner at the end of the street, racing away from the house. Thinking about it, the body _did_ seem a lot like a corpse, although one with the eyes removed, the skin having lost all it's color, and the body having received a blow to the head then.

"Except corpses cannot move!" Naoto yelled back to him, snapping this ridiculous notion from Yosuke's head. No, the killer wasn't just a corpse... it was a monster.

When they reached another corner Yosuke went to go right but Naoto stopped and gestured to the left. "The police station is this way… I assume you want to go there?"

"Oh yeah, definitely," Yosuke said as he nodded his head certainly. Maybe they could get to the police and they could get to Chie's mom in time to…

No. As much as Yosuke really hated to admit it, Chie's mom was without a doubt deceased. As the group ran along behind him he let his mind wander and images of Chie lying on the floor, blood staining her brown locks and organs showing from her torn flesh, her eyes wide in terror as her mouth gaped in a silent scream, filled his mind. He shuddered as he ran, thankful that Chie had called him and that he had saved her from that fate.

Why had Chie called him, though? Maybe she wanted to just kill him off, thinking that if he died it wouldn't be a big loss, or… maybe she had grown to trust in him. Maybe she had desired his presence because he was a comfort to her.

Whatever the reason, Yosuke was extremely glad that she had called him. True, seeing one of your best friend's mothers brutally killed by a creepy white corpse of a monster was a horrific thing to witness but if he was able to keep Chie from seeing it it was definitely worth it.

When the group flung themselves through the doors to the police station they received _many_ curious looks. The receptionist standing behind the desk starred at the seven with wide eyes and a confused expression. One of the officers over by the water cooler moved his hand to his gun's case and eyed the group warily, as if worried one of them was packing a bomb or would start slashing the civilians sitting around.

"C-can I help you?" the woman behind the desk asked uncertainly as she blinked at the group in front of her.

"Yes! My mother was murdered! Right down the road, at 5600 Sakura street! Her body is still there and the guy who did it too! Please! Hurry!" Chie practically dove at the receptionist with frenzied eyes. Her fingers grasped onto the counter in order to stabilize herself, because if she was left alone she knew she would collapse to the floor in a heap of limbs.

"Alright sweetie please calm down and speak slowly," the woman replied in a quite condescending voice, staring down at the young girl in front of her as though she was a six year old insisting her pet unicorn killed the President of the United States. Yosuke shot forward as well.

"Her mom was just killed! There was some weird… thing that broke into her house and then it chased us down and killed her mother! You have to go there quick!"

The smiling receptionist let out a small sigh as she gestured over to the cop who was toying with his gun. "Sato-san, can you go with these kids to check on their house? They think the young girl's mother was murdered or something."

"It's true! We're not just crazy kids, I swear!" Yukiko's assurances of their sanity didn't really do any good, especially considering she was wide-eyed and jittery.

"Sure you're not, sweetheart," the receptionist smiled at the group but as they turned to follow the cop Yosuke saw her mouth something that looked an awful lot like "check them for drugs."

Yosuke swallowed deeply as he pushed open the wooden door at the entrance of Chie's house. Chie gripped his shirt from one side as Rise did from the other. After hearing all of the details on the walk over, the other group was even more scared then before.

Yosuke shut his eyes tightly, expecting to see carnage on the floor and smell the stench of death in the air. He could practically hear the scream of Chie's mother as her stomach was ripped in two. He didn't want to see it again. He didn't want Chie or Souji to see it either, or anyone else for that matter. He also didn't want the _thing _in there to jump out and kill him either.

"Yosuke, dude, open your eyes!" Kanji said loudly in his ear, causing him to open his eyes to see a sight more starling than anything else that day…

Normality.

The carpet was absolutely clean, not a speak of blood on the pure white floor. The walls were clean as well, free from the gore that had splattered them only minutes earlier. And most surprisingly of all… Chie's mother was nowhere to be found.

"Where… where is she? Yosuke?" Rima turned to him as if expecting him to say he hadn't really seen her die or he had stuffed her in the closet before they left. But Yosuke could say no such thing because it wasn't true: Chie's mother had been killed before his eyes, her body's whole skewed about the carpet.

"I… I… she was here. She was definitely here! And there was blood… all over…! I… what's…?"

Yosuke looked quite taken aback. The others flooded the room, looking around wildly as if expecting to find the body lying about somewhere or the killer lurking behind one of the tall loveseats.

"Crazy kids," the cop muttered with a frown. He glared down at the shell-shocked Yosuke and Chie and snapped, "Don't report false crimes! It wastes our time! I'll give you a warning this time but if you do this again you're going to have to pay a fine."

The officer stomped away irritably as Chie stared blankly into the room.

"Was she definitely dead, Yosuke? Without a doubt dead?"

Yosuke shook his h

* * *

ead slowly. "There was no possible way she could have been alive."

"You know what this means then, right?" Naoto asked as she closed the closet he was looking through and turned back to his friends. They all shook their heads and stared at her expectantly. "That thing, the killer, he moved the body and cleaned up the mess."

Souji furrowed his eyebrows at the younger girl. "But what does that mean? That he didn't want people to know he exists or what he did? Or did he maybe want Satonaka-san's body?"

Chie shuddered at the thought of the killer taking her mother's body and using it to his liking, doing all kinds of unmentionable things to it.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Senpai. But if there's one thing I know for certain it is this,"

Naoto turned to Chie and stared at her, straight into her eyes. "The killer definitely wants Chie-senpai dead, and he will most likely keep trying until he succeeds."

It was finally all too much for Chie to take. But Chie wasn't so much of a pansy as to faint, so she instead stared at the others blankly and then muttered, "Excuse me for a moment."

She walked into the closet, closed the door behind her, and then there was a moment of silence…

Before the sound of fists and feet hitting the walls rang out through the room, along with many profanities.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT TO HELL!"

And little did she know that things were about to get much worse.

* * *

AceDetective: Well, there you go guys! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. R & R!


End file.
